Wireless local area networks (WLAN)s provide means of transferring data between access points (AP)s and client devices using wireless signaling as defined in the IEEE 802.11 standards. The initial WLAN standards (802.11 a/b/g) were built upon an assumption that only one AP or client device could transmit on a specific channel at a time and the transmitting device would transmit only one set of information at once. Later, the 802.11n standard introduced methods for transmitting multiple information sets simultaneously using a technique known as multiple input multiple output (MIMO), but still with the assumption that only one device could transmit at a time and the information sets would be destined to only one client device or a group of client devices all receiving the same information. Later, the 802.11ac standard introduced methods of permitting an AP to transmit multiple sets of information simultaneously with each information set destined for different client devices using a technique referred to as downlink (DL) multi-user MIMO (MU-MIMO), but still with the limitation that only one device could transmit at once. The 802.11ax standard introduced uplink (UL) MU-MIMO and UL Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multi-Access (OFDMA) to further increase the throughput of the network. OFDMA segregates the spectrum in time-frequency resource units. The AP assigns resource units for reception or transmission to client devices. Through the central allocating of the resource units, contention overhead may be avoided, which increases efficiency in scenarios of dense deployments.